


(Un)Resolved Sexual Tension

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, More Sex, Needs, Orgasms, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: Title basically sais it all...





	(Un)Resolved Sexual Tension

Strolling down the corridors of her beloved ship, Janeway seemed miles away. She turned a corner and almost bumped into two crewmembers making out. The woman ducked away embarrassed.  
  
“Captain, sir.” The ensign saluted her, avoiding looking at her.  
  
“Ensign.” She actually smiled, seeing the fun in all of this. “I suggest you take this to your quarters.” She lightly tapped his arm, making him look at her finally.  
  
“Aye sir! I mean, yes ma’am.” He smiled shyly back at her and reached behind him to take his girlfriend’s hand. They scurried away, giggles filling the corridor until they rounded a corner.  
Janeway shook her head and chuckled before resuming her walk.  
  
A deck down she again encountered a couple walking hand in hand, the occasional giggle from the woman as her man whispered sweet words into her ear.  
Janeway sighed. This was lovely to see, yet very confronting on her part. She didn’t have that luxury.  
Not wanting to bother them, she turned and walked in the opposite direction. Passing the mess hall, she decided to get a little treat. A late night coffee.  
  
At one of the tables she saw Paris and Torres, having what looked like a cozy tete-a-tete. She was looking at him lovingly as she fed him from her plate. Paris did the same, offering a spoonful of his dish. Their free hands lay intertwined on the table, his thumb caressing hers.  
All this love, it was getting the better of her. She hurried out the door before they spotted her, not at all wanting to interrupt their ‘date’.  
  
In the turbo lift she leaned heavily against the wall, closing her eyes.  
“Deck three.” The lift started moving, but she changed her mind. “Belay that! Deck 11.” The lift changed direction. She didn’t want to be in her quarters right now, where the reminder of her lonely life was almost constant.  
  
She entered the airponics bay and drew in a deep breath, the wonderful smell of all the blooming flowers calming her senses. She strolled through them, sniffing some of the roses she passed. Roses… she got a rose from Chakotay once. She still had it in her Ready Room drawer as a reminder of their trying time and the good outcome.  
  
Chakotay, her First Officer, he was a truly handsome man. His strong arms, broad shoulders, that dimpled smile that could melt an entire iceberg. And he was a gentleman.  
  
Janeway sat down in the far corner and closed her eyes for a moment, images of him going through her mind.  
If only she wasn’t his Captain…  
  
Her mind wandered to forbidden places, as did her hands. As she imagined him kissing her neck, her hands caressed the spot where she envisioned his lips. Slowly her hand travelled down, squeezing each one of her breasts, her nipples reacting immediately. The sensation of her uniform rubbing against the sensitive nubs made heat shoot through her body, right down to her core. She felt the wetness soiling her panties.  
  
For a moment she felt self-conscious. What the hell was she doing and why was she doing it here, where anyone could walk in and see her? But the arousal took the better of her, she couldn’t hold back. One of her hands slipped under her waistband and she touched herself through the soaking wet panties. It felt good, liberating but also very wrong when thinking of Chakotay while getting herself off.

 

“Computer, locate Captain Janeway.” Chakotay asked after searching for her the last fifteen minutes.  
  
_“The Captain is on deck 11, airponics bay.”_  


“I would have guessed that.” He shrugged and stepped into the turbo lift.  


A few moments later he entered the bay and stopped short when he heard faint noises from the back of the room. Someone was moaning, but it wasn’t like that person was in distress. It sounded like… he shook his head. He had seen couples having trouble keeping their needs private in the last couple of weeks, but surely no one would be doing anything like that here, with the Captain in the same room.  


From behind a rosebush he finally saw where the sounds were coming from and his mouth fell open in disbelief. There she was, her eyes closed, one hand on her breast, the other inside her pants. His Captain was openly fondling herself.  
He turned away, realizing this was so very out of line, but her moans were like a magnet pulling at his attention. He got aroused by simply hearing her. He turned back and hid behind the bush, watching her. She looked so sexy, her hair a little tousled, her mouth open and her eyes closed.  
  
His cock started twitching in his pants and he covered it with his hand, trying to stop it. It had the opposite effect. Straining painfully against the constricting fabric, his cock grew to its full potential. It was becoming too much, he needed to touch himself.  
Very silently he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his shaft. He stroked the tip with his thumb, wetting it with his precum. With his other hand, he grabbed the underside of his shaft, covering his balls with his palm. His eyes never left the sight before him.  
He imagined his lips between her slick folds, him the one who was eliciting the moans from her. He started pumping harder as he heard her gasp and moan harder, seemingly getting close to her climax. He too felt the first tingles creeping up his groin.  
  
Her mouth twitched and he could see her hold her breath, she was there. Suddenly she took in a sharp breath and when she exhaled, his name left her lips: “Oh, Chakotay.”  
Those words took him by surprise, pushing him too over the edge. “Kathryn.” Her name escaping from his lips in a whisper.  
  
Her eyes flew open. Had she heard him?  
He quickly covered himself and ducked away behind the rosebush again. She could not find out he was there, what he had done just now, so he kept very quiet and watched her compose herself, readjust her uniform and waited for her to leave the airponics bay.

 

This felt good, she was getting there. She suddenly touched the right spot and before she knew it, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. With her First Officer still in mind, his name escaped her lips in a shuddering breath.  
Then she heard him whisper her name…  
  
Her eyes flew open. It had sounded so real, so close, but how could it. Her mind was surely playing tricks on her. Either way, reality dawned on her. What was she thinking?  
Quickly she readjusted her uniform and left the airponics bay. She hurried to the turbolift and ordered it to deck 3. She desperately needed a cold shower.

-/\\-

“Captain on the bridge.” Harry announced as she exited the turbo lift.  


“Good morning everyone.” She greeted and took her seat next to Chakotay.  


“Good morning Captain, you sleep well?” he smiled up at her.  


She suddenly felt self-conscious again, remembering what happened the night before in the airponics bay and again in her quarters. “Like a baby.” She smiled and avoided his dimples.  
“Are you sure, you still seem a bit… flustered.”  
His remark threw her and she swallowed hard. 

“I’m fine, Commander. I have some work to attend to. Hold the fort for me?” She asked him and stood. Their eyes locked and there was something in his gaze that made her stomach clench. In the good way.  


Damn it!  


“Your wish is my command, Captain.”  


Damn it, damn it.  


She turned on her heel and was glad when the doors hissed shut behind her. Walking towards her desk, she felt a little too hot and had to get out of her uniform jacket.  
Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand travelled to her exposed neck, caressing herself there. The image of him kissing her there brought her in a state of arousal again.  
This was so unprofessional, it wasn’t funny anymore, but she couldn’t stop herself. She surprised herself with squeezing her breast, making every fiber in her body stand at attention which made her feel the heat spiraling down to her center again.  


Her hand wandered over her stomach to her hips, then to her already wet center.  
With one hand flat on her desk for support, she slightly opened her legs and her other hand disappeared into her pants again.  


Completely engrossed in what she was doing, she didn’t even hear the doors open and close. It was only when he cleared his throat; her eyes flew open in shock.  


“Need a hand with that?” His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine. Did he really ask her that?  


“Commander, I…”she started and pulled out her hand.  


“Shhh…” he was right behind her and she froze. She needed to turn around and reprimand him for intruding, but her Ready room was hardly a private place and she hadn’t put it on lockdown either. Her mistake.  


He reached for her hand that had just left her private parts and pulled it towards him, placing it against his lips. He inhaled her scent first, then opened his mouth and sucked her index finger. She suddenly realized what he was doing and she gasped.  


“Commander…”  


“Right now, I’m anything but your Commander.” He whispered into her ear and placed her hand on the desk in front of her. He pushed his leg between her thighs, opening her up a little more. His hand circled around her, one covering her breast, the other cupping her sex.  


“Ow…” a strangled sound escaped her lips.  


His hand moved up again and snuck behind her waistband of both pants and panties, one finger sliding between her wet folds.  
Her eyes snapped closed. She needed to stop this, but she sure as hell didn’t want it to end. Her body ached to be touched, being deprived of this kind of touch for many years and for it to be Chakotay was mind-blowing on its own.  


He slowly started circling her clit, slow and steady. This man knew what he was doing. His breath was hot against her skin and she tilted her head to give him access to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He kissed and nibbled, making her head spin.  
Him touching her in three different places at the same time was overwhelming and she felt herself melt under his touch. She could feel her muscles tense up, her breathing changed and she was close, so close.  


“Don’t… stop… please…” Janeway begged.  


“Come for me… Captain.” He whispered and sent her flying over the edge into perfect bliss. Her knees buckled and she was glad he had his strong arms around her to keep her from crumbling to the floor.  


When she finally regained her composure, reality dawned on her. She just came, hard, in the arms of her second in command.  


“Chakotay…” she started and turned around, barely able to face him. “What…”  


“I’m glad to have been of service.” He smiled mischievously and turned to leave.  


“Wait.” She stopped him. “Chakotay, this can’t happen again. This was more than crossing some boundary or violating a Starfleet regulation, this was…”  


“Surprisingly satisfying and mind-blowing good?” he was mocking her; he clearly didn’t understand the sincerity of the matter.  


“Commander!”  


“Captain!”  


She pinched the bridge of her nose, she was getting a bit angry; a stark contrast to what he had made her feel only moments ago.  


“Kathryn, let’s just forget this happened. I’ll see you on the bridge.” With that said, he left her.  
Forget this happened, how was she supposed to do that?

-/\\-

Chakotay was making tracks on his carpet, pacing back and forth. What had gotten into him? And why did she let him do what he did? She had always been very clear about the boundaries between them. Her precious Starfleet protocols firmly backing her up.  


Was this purely a physical thing? Or did she actually have feelings for him? He always thought she had, but he was never sure. All her going hard, then soft, then hard again.  


All things aside, he had really, really enjoyed it. A mischievous smile formed and he actually hoped she would come back for more.  


His chime rang… _no way…_

Come in.”  


He was very surprised, yet not surprised at all when she very slowly entered his quarters, not meeting his eyes.  


“Captain.” He greeted her, a slight quiver detectable in his voice. He too felt a little nervous now she was there. He wondered why she had come.  


She looked up at him from under her lashes, her eyes a darker shade of blue than he was used to see. The same smile he had plastered on before graced her lips and he was wondering if he should be afraid for his life. Agonizingly slow she approached him until she was merely inches away.  


“I’m anything but your Captain right now.” Her husky voice dripped with want and lust, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe two, when her hands moved around him and landed firmly on his ass, pulling him against her.  


“Kathryn…”  


“Shhh” she simply cut him off and gently nudged him backwards until his legs bumped into the table. He leaned his weight on it and just looked at her, still somewhat surprised, wondering what she was going to do.  


Never breaking eye contact, Janeway knelt down before him and reached for the zipper on his trousers. His breath hitched, finally understanding what her intention was.  
She freed his semi erect member and when she looked down at it, he could swear he heard her gasp. Some weird sense of pride settled in his chest. That feeling was overtaken very quickly when she firmly took his shaft into her petite hand. Her perfectly manicured fingers curled around him, the tip of her thumb caressing the wet slit.  


“Spirits Kathryn.” He let his head fall backwards and his knuckles went white from gripping the table. What was she doing to him?  


When her lips closed around the head and her free hand caressed his very sensitive balls, all blood drained from his face, making him feel dizzy. He had to see this and looked down at her again, surprised she was looking right at him.  


Damn that perfect little mouth, that amazingly talented tongue and her knowledge of the male g-spot. He had never met a woman before who could do what she was doing to his cock.  


One of his hands weaved through her hair, holding her head in place as she sucked and played with his balls. She momentarily left his cock and twisted her head so she could suck at his now overly sensitive balls. That gave her hands the opportunity to go a little further and tickle between his ball sack and his ass.  


“So good.” He mumbled and he felt her smile against his skin. She took him in his mouth again and sucked so deliciously, he could feel the oncoming orgasm already threatening. He needed to warn her he was getting close, but the thought of her taking it all in was so incredibly hot he hesitated a moment too long.  


“Kath… gonna…come… oh shit.” Before she could move, he released his hot semen into her mouth. Kudos for her, she took it like a lady, not spilling one drop. She actually sucked him completely empty until it was too much to bear. His overly sensitive tip almost hurt and he hissed, causing her to stop.  


His eyes were still closed, his breathing very rapid and uneven. He hadn’t even heard her get up, until she planted her moist lips on his, letting him taste himself on her. So freaking hot.  


Chakotay watched her carefully tuck his shaft back into his boxers and trousers, zipping him up and straightening his jacket. If someone would see them now, none were the wiser. She looked up at him and cleaned the corner of her mouth, licking it clean before stepping back.  


“Two can play that game, Commander.” She turned and walked away from him, a little more sway to her hips than usual. Looking over her shoulder once before exiting his room, she wished him a very good night and pleasant dreams. 

 

Oh.My.Lord. She still couldn’t believe what she had just done. Again. This was a day full of firsts and from such a magnitude, it literally shook her world.  


He tasted so good, felt so good in her mouth and the size… simply perfect. She felt her cheeks go pink at the thought of him filling her somewhere other than her mouth. The butterflies in her stomach were on a sugar high, making her feel giddy and kept her aroused.  


She realized she wanted more. More of that and definitely more of him. And if she had to be completely honest with herself, this wasn’t at all a sex thing. She loved that man.  
She had to admit the feeling hadn’t just arrived, that feeling had grown over the many years with him by her side, but she had held fast to her precious protocols and other safety nets. She now felt she had reached a point where she could, she should say: ‘the hell with that, I want my life back!’  


She had reached her door and was about to key in her code when she heard him call out to her.  


“Kathryn, wait, please.” He was at her side and three long strides.  


“Chakotay.”  


“We need to talk about this.” he sounded so serious.  


“I know.” She looked away from him for a second, trying to get some composure. “Come in.”  
He followed her in and took the offered seat beside her on the couch by the view port. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing who should say something first.  


“Chakotay…”  


“Kathryn…”  


They had to laugh when they both decided to start. She playfully swatted his chest and he took advantage, pressing her hand over his heart. They both turned serious again.  


“You go first.” Chakotay offered but she tilted her head and smiled.  


“No, you go first.”  


He inclined his head and took a deep breath. “What are we doing, Kathryn?”  


“I don’t know.” She was being sincere. She actually didn’t understand what they were doing and why they were doing it now. “I guess I realized that… I mean, I’ve known for a long time, but…” she couldn’t muster up the courage to finish her sentences.  


“Can I help you with this?” he asked and she nodded, happy for him to take over. He took her other hand and held them both close to his mouth. He gently kissed her knuckles, then drew in a deep breath. “Kathryn, I love you.” He simply stated.  


“I know.” She surprised them both with her acknowledgement. “And if you were wondering, I love you too.” She smiled with watery eyes.  


“I know.” He repeated her words. They laughed again at the absurdity of it all.  


“Why didn’t I realize this sooner, we’ve lost so much time.” She sounded a little sad now.  


“Oh Kathryn, don’t think about what we missed, think about everything that starts right now. Or has started around this time yesterday.” He joked to lighten the mood.  
Janeway couldn’t help but smile, yet a stray tear ran down her cheek. Chakotay reached over and wiped it away. She immediately leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.  
Chakotay tugged at her arms, pulling her close. She craved his touch and surprised him by straddling his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and got lost in the moment. She pulled back a little and captured his lips in a searing kiss.  


“Take me to bed; make love to me the proper way.” She whispered against his lips and wrapped both arms and legs around him as he obeyed immediately, standing up and carrying her to her bedroom.  


“I wouldn’t want to do it any other way!” 

THE END


End file.
